1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparation of silane compounds represented by the following formula (I) of which chlorine atoms of C--Cl bonds have been reduced. More specifically, the present invention relates to a process for preparation of silane compounds of formula (I) of which one or more hydrogens are substituted, wherein a silane compound represented by the following formula (II) is reacted with trichlorosilane in the presence of metal or metal compound catalysts. ##STR2##
In the formulas above, R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 independently represent chlorine or methyl group, and Z and Z' independently represent hydrogen or chlorine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In 1947, Sommer et al. firstly reported that when triethylsilane compound is reacted with chloroalkane in the presence of aluminum chloride catalyst, a hydrogen of triethylsilane is substituted with a chlorine of the chlorocarbon compound. [F. C. Whitmore, E. W. Pietrusza and L. H. Sommer, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 69, 2108-2110(1947)] ##STR3##
In the above formula, R represents hexyl, neopentyl or neopentylcarbinyl.
In 1958, Khudobin et al. reported that when triethylsilane is reacted with halobenzene in the presence of a metal catalyst such as nickel, cobalt, palladium or platinum, a displacement reaction of hydrogen with halogen occurs. [Yu. I. Khudobin, B. N. Dolgov and P. Kharitonov, Chem. Abstr., 56, 8737(1962)]. ##STR4##
In 1968, Sommer et al. reported that palladium metal adsorbed on active carbon can be used as a catalyst for the same reaction. [J. D. Citron, J. E. Lyons and L. H. Sommer, J. Org. Chem., 34, 638(1969)] ##STR5##
In currently known processes, an organic group of an organic chlorine compound was a simple aliphatic group such as hexyl, neopentyl or neopentylcarbinyl, or an aromatic group, phenyl. However, a reduction reaction of a chlorocarbon having a chlorosilyl group, as an organo-silicon compound has not yet been reported. Further, triethylsilane used as a hydrogen donor is expensive, because it is not industrially manufactured in large scale, whereby the above reaction is not industrially applicable.